The Great Return
by Stephaniek080
Summary: Sherlock's reaction to Moriarty's return :P Please review and yes I deleted while fixing mistakes by accident :)


As soon as the plane landed Sherlock was on his feet and off the plane. Mycroft was stood next to John and Mary.

"I was gone for four minutes Mycroft, what have you done in that short amount of time that I must return?" asked Sherlock putting his leather glooves. Mycroft stood in front of his brother with that smirk that always annoyed Sherlock.

"Brother mine, it is not what I have done but something what you have not finished"

"Like what?" asked Sherlock. He had done all he was meant to do. He said his good-byes to his parents, lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, John, Mary, Molly, even Anderson and Donoven not because he wanted to but because Anderson had finally learned Sherlock was not normal and had come to accept that, also because his 'fandom' wanted a recorded good-bye and Donoven because she was in Lestrades office when he waltzed in announced he was leaving and said goodbye.

Mycrofts face now series "Moriarty".

With the news of Moriartys return the first person Sherlock thought of was Molly. She had been the one who helped in his 'suicide', she had been the one who ruined Moriartys plan and she was the one who mattered most.

"Take me to Barts" said Sherlock getting into the back of the car, not waiting for his brother, john or Mary to get in. The car speed off leaving them on the tar mac.

"Great, off he goes again" said john in an exasperated tone because now he has to walk his with his very pregnant wife and Mycroft. But before anything else could be said two more cars identical to the one Sherlock had left in pulled up.

"Take that car and head to Baker street, Sherlock off course wont be there but he will eventually, I have pressing matters to attend to" said Mycroft ducking his head to get into the car.

"What do you mean he wont be at Baker Street, where the hell is he?" said John.

"Don't worry, my brother will be back at baker street as soon as he is able" with that Mycroft had left to attend his pressing matters which no doubt involved finding out how Moriarty had faked his death. John and Mary did as they were told, a little annoyed but more worried about their friend.

Sherlock arrived at Barts and ran to the morgue as fast as he could. When he arrived the sight before him was not what he was expecting. Molly was bent over a corpse in the middle of an autopsy. Sherlock deduced she had not heard other words she would not have been so calm and carrying on as if nothing was amiss. Sherlock crossed the room and went into where she was working.

"Molly it is urgent that you come with me" said Sherlock giving no explanation.

"I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment" she said not looking up as she replied.

"I'm afraid this is a lot more urgent then finding the cause of death, which was heart attack, judging by the size of the man as well as other factors that I will explain later if you wish but right now you must come with me" He said but again she did not move.

"Sherlock" Molly said in exasperation.

"Molly. Moriarty is back" and still she had not moved. Why was she not reacting? He thought. It was then that he missed the obvious.

"You already know. That was why you didn't react when I called out. You knew he was back and you knew I would return s a result" He deduced. Molly then put down her tools and looked at Sherlock for the first time since he came to her.

"Yes I know he's back. Yes I knew that would result in your return" She brought her tools to the sink where she began to clean up. When she finished she covered the body with a sheet, it was to be left out for the new medical students to look at, she was only preparing it.

"Yet your not panicking? The one who helped me fake my death does not panic when the man who tried to kill me and my friends returns but panics when I have to make a best man speech. Why?" Sherlock was confused this was not the Molly he knew from seven years ago. This Molly had grown out of her. She was still shy but as painfully so. She also didn't tremble when Sherlock said something to accidentally offend her like she once would.

"Because its Jim. Didn't you once say that he wanted to burn the heart out of you? Then he wouldn't go for me, or at least not right away. He'd make a game of it like what he did with the bombs and those poor people, or he'd try to destroy you like two years ago. You also said he hated ordinary, that he thought it was 'boring'. He wouldn't go straight for the kill, its too simple, to ordinary " Molly explained. Sherlock looked at her. No definitely not the same Molly.

"It seems I have rubbed off on you" he said giving her one of genuine smiles. They were rear and that's why Molly appreciated them so much.

"My, my, haven't we developed" said a voice, the owner coming out of the shadows. Moriarty walked into the light. He stood there rocking on his heels and looking around the room as if he was being forced to join into a boring conversation at a dinner party. Molly was standing on the other side of the autopsy slab across from Sherlock but on the same side as Moriarty.

"Lets cut the shirr aid shall we. What do you want?" asked Sherlock quickly pulling himself together after his initial shock. Moriaty looked at Sherlock as if he was suppressed he was there. He slowly walked forward, stopping two steps from Molly. She tried to get around to Sherlock but Moriarty lifted his index finger and waved it from side to side indicating for her not to move. So there she was between a psychopath and a sociopath, sounded like a bad joke to her.

"Sherlock, your being so sloooooowww" he said spinning his head, like one would imagine it would feel if they were on LSD. "Hasn't our dear Molly here already said it".

"She's not _our_ Molly" Sherlock was getting Angry, he never really knew where it was going with Moriarty and he didn't like not knowing.

"Alrighty then" he said widening his eyes and rocking his head slightly "_My_ Molly has already said it"

"She's not your Molly either" Sherlock was beginning to see red, Molly was his pathologist. Moriarty only gave him a smirk and took those few steps in front of Molly. He placed his hands on Mollys stiff shoulders and spun her around so she was now facing Sherlock. He then pushed her slightly so she had to hold onto the slab to keep up right.

"Oh, isn't she?" he let loose Molly's hair and began to play with it. "I don't believe you two ever dated, but _we _did. Didn't my dear?" he sniffed her hair "Admittedly it was for long" making his voice playful as if he had bumped into an old girlfriend and had to explain to a new one "but we our had fun didn't we Kittens?" Molly shuddered at the nick name he had given to her while they dated. "You can talk Kittens, go on" Reminding Sherlock of what he said to John on they're second meeting at the pool. Molly was extremely uncomfortable but who wouldn't be in her situation, but she knew he wouldn't do anything here and she really wanted to get away and be standing next to Sherlock not pressed against a slab. Taking in a deep breath she quickly spun around, slapped Moriarty hard like she once did with Sherlock and taking the opportunity that came with his shock slipped out from between him and the slab but before she could get around the slab he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. Now holding both her arms all play gone from his face, his eyes had that cold dark look in them as if his pupils had taken over his irises "I. Wouldn't. Do. That. Again kitten. I may have to take you the doctor and get those claws removed"

"You wish to burn the heart out of me" said Sherlock quickly trying to distract him from Molly but it didn't work. Not looking away from Molly's eyes he continued his conversation with Sherlock.

"Ah ,yes, burning you. Don't worry I'll give you some time before we begin again" He leaned forward into Molly to give her a kiss but she was quick and turned her head to the side. Instead of her lips he kissed he cheek. He gave a chuckle, one with no humour but that carried an eerie felling to it. "Why do you hurt me kitten?" he let her go and stepped back, but Molly could move. It was like her legs were cemented to the floor. "Give Johnny boy my love" Moriarty left with no other words and before Sherlock could answer back.

As soon as he was out of sight Molly fell to the floor her legs finally giving out.

"Are you alright?" said Sherlock who was helping her back to her feet.

"Yes I... I... need to wash my face" molly moved toward the sink ans scrubbed her cheek, she would have kept it up until Sherlock grabbed her arm to stop her. He pulled her into a hug. He admits he's not the best of comforting but she had done so much for him and this was his fault.

"You're coming to Baker street, all of you, Mary and John can stay in his old room, Lestrade can stay in Mrs. Hudson's spare room and you can stay in mine" Molly tried to refuse but Sherlock cut her off "I'm not taking no, not from any of you. I need to know what your all doing and the easiest way is to have you all were I can see you not in various places around the city. I need to know when your home, at work or out and about" he let her go and lead her out of the morgue and toward Baker street. When they into the small sitting room everyone including Mycroft who had arrived just moments before Sherlock was there waiting for them. All concerned with what their next move was going to be.


End file.
